Citadel Of Chaos
by Chris Adair
Summary: Set post ME2. paragon shepard, boinked tali, jake dead. During a war against the daemons of chaos, 2 of the combatants find themselves on the Citadel. Their continuing war will shake the station apart and trap the ME inhabitants between them.


**Citadel of Chaos**

"_Burn Everything."_

Those 2 words were the only marching orders given to over 50 million Inquisitorial Storm Troopers, and they were carrying out that order to the letter. This world was taken by the powers of Chaos 200 years ago, and the Imperium has final turned and answered this worlds long lost pleas for salvation. Forests, Hive cities, every rock and patch of soil on this world was being put to the torch. 20 years of fighting and burning and this world was nearly clean. From the initial landing zones and radiating outwards up to the ever shrinking Imperial front lines was nothing but burnt vertical cinders that use to be forests, blackened and smoking mountains that used to be Hive cities, and dirt so intensely bathed in fire that nothing would ever be able to grow again. A complete and dead waste land, but at least the corruption had been removed.

Ahead of the Imperial march, a parcel of land only 1000 miles square, was also a waste land. Strikes from orbiting warships, and year after year of pounding artillery had turned what was left of this world into a landscape of glassed craters. At the centre of this tiny bit of land was the only structure still standing, the site of the original planetary bastion. Now the site of a towering Chaos Citadel, an unholy thing that shifts of its own accord as if alive. Protected by unholy, maddening powers and corrupted Imperial Technology. For days now this bastion of chaos bore witness to the last battle to be fought on this world as the Imperiums Elite of the Elite clashed with their eternal nemesis in order to sever the head from this chaos serpent.

/

The fighting was close, intense and maddening. The bastion of chaos was broken, but it still defied the advance of the Emperors chosen. The Holy warriors of the Emperor quickly established a purify protocol when then entered this corrupted place and lost an entire squad of the Imperiums most precious resource when the building itself attacked them with concrete tendrils, and steel girder claws. Every Incinerator was constantly burning across the walls, the floor and the ceiling.

Despite this it only took hours to gather the data needed to transport in the axe that would fall upon these chaos monsters.

The Terminators, tore into the battle in progress around their transportation site and took the strain off their hard pressed power armoured brothers. Shinning halberds that glowed a faint blue with the psychic might of their wielders cleaved whole ranks of their enemy, sending them screaming back into the warp. Holy Incinerator Flame Cannons and Psycannons burnt and blasted the filth away, the holy munitions causing the warp beast to scream in agony before they were even hit. Psychic powers warred in the foul bastion, the forces being applied by both sides in this battle causing the fortress itself to shake in its foundations. The last weapon wielded by these brothers was undoubtedly the most potent.

Shinning, radiant, faith.

This more than any of the other weapon at their disposal proved the most effective. Shinning silvery grey warriors surrounded by golden halos of faith and fury that only the cursed could see, and those auras lashed out without though or prompting at the foulness in everyone of the chaos monsters in this citadel causing pain and despair to them that no one could imagine.

Day after day the battle continued as the warriors made steady but costly progress against the never ending tide of Chaos Horrors.

Brother Captain Ucati led his men from the front as was his, and every other space marines, way. His massive Terminator armour shaking the floor with every step forward he took. His Psycannon constantly firing, and every blessed explosive bolt fired found its mark with the accuracy that only an Astartes could achieve. His Halberd weaving a never ending dance around his huge form, providing a near impenetrable defence.

The battle was nearing its conclusion. This corridor the Captain was pushing down led to the only chamber left unpurified. The Master of this horde would be waiting there.

With a supreme effort and strength of mind that only a Grey Knight has, needed to protect his soul while tapping into the power of the warp, he summoned his Holocaust ability into his free hand and projected it down the corridor ahead of him. Everything in the path of the fire Ucati summoned was completely destroyed. The bodies of the warp beasts ahead of him vaporised under the intense heat of his hate, their beings sent screaming back into the warp. The force of the Holocaust reached the very end of the corridor and exploded through the doors leading to the last chamber. Ucati and his elite squad walked through the smoking hole that those doors use to occupy, and they were greeted by even more Horrors and Screamers. These things launched themselves at the Terminators and they answered this challenge head on with blade and bolt. A warp rift was circling above their heads just below the towering ceiling pouring more and more daemons into this final arena.

Yet even their limitless numbers would not halt the progress of the Grey Knights. The Master of these daemons was now having to take steps to defend itself. Holy Psycannon bolts exploded against an unseen barrier as the Terminators fired upon it whenever they had the opportunity. This blue feathered, winged thing turned in the direction of the Grey Knights as they opened fire. Its bird like beaked head, turning to the side as if curious about these intruders. As if it didn't know that for 20 years millions of humans died battling the hordes this thing commanded, and the minds of the rest would be scrubbed in order to protect their souls from what they've seen.

It raised its staff, a book secured at one end, and brought it down in a wide arch. A new warp rift opened ahead of the daemon along the path that the end of its staff followed. It calmly walked through.

Ucati smashed aside the daemons blocking his way and threw himself into the warp rift in pursuit of the Greater Daemon.

His orders were to burn everything. If he had to follow this creature into hell to complete his mission he would. No task must ever be left half done.

The Emperor demands it.

"_Burn Everything."_

/

"Why can't the Ward always be like this?" Asked Sargent Quire Rements as he walked along his patrol beat in Tacud Ward on the Citadel. The single largest artificial structure known to galactic civilisation. He was thankful that for once he didn't have to break up fights between drunks or chase pick pockets and thieves. The usually restless spirit of the ward was thankfully quite.

He leaned backwards and stretched his arms out wide letting a yawn escape his mouth, his mandibles stretching outwards. As he opened his eyes, still looking upwards, he saw something that defied his understanding. Floating at least 40 meters above his head was some sort of...gas cloud was the only thing that made sense. It looked like something straight from science fiction, or maybe horror. Small bolts of lightening tore across the cloud, and it was made of colours that Quire didn't know. The sight of it made his stomach ache and his head hurt worse than a Sunday morning after a Saturday night.

He thought he saw something speed out of the cloud, it looked quite large but moved so fast that Quire quickly lost it in amongst the residential towers. His sight was quickly drawn back to the cloud as something a lot more substantial appeared. It was a person. Larger than the largest Elcor that Quire had ever seen, and he could tell that from 40 metres away.

Being 40 meters up, gravity quickly came into play. The being dropped like a stone, but Quire didn't hear any yells or screams as he was expecting. This person smashed into the floor 10 meters from Quire, hitting the deck like a shinning mini asteroid. Quire was thrown several meters and was lucky not to have broken something as he picked himself up. The deck was a mess. A huge crater at least 15 meters wide was now in front of him.

"Station House this is Sargent Rements, something just fell in front of me from a height of at least 40 meters, probably Krogan from what I saw. The decking is also severally damaged. Require medical and maintenance teams my location."

"Copy that Rements. Teams on route. If safe to do so confirm casualty and their current status." Came the reply from his omni-tool, relaying the voice of someone from Tacud Wards Local Station House.

"Will do Station Hou..." Quire never finished his sentence. Quire saw something moving in the crater. A blade. At least a meter long, and connected to a pole. Some sort of Polearm or Halberd.

As the being continued on its path towards Quire over the lip of the crater it had created Quire could only stand in awe. This person was a giant, over 2 and a half meters tall and just under 2 wide, and encased in ornate shinning armour of silvery grey. This armour was covered in golden script worked into the legs, thigh guards, belt, chest, arms, pauldrons and helmet, and pieces of paper that looked ancient that waved as he walked were secured to the armour with red wax. Attached to this warriors left pauldron was a large shield the size of Quires` torso, it was painted with a red and white chequered pattern with a black whirlpool in its centre. The helmets eye pieces were a cold blue that seemed to bore straight into Quires` very soul. The weapons that this giant carried looked just as impressive and beyond belief as the giant armoured form itself. The Polearm in its right hand was even taller than the giant, reaching at least another half meter, and it had golden plating at the base of the blade and more of those pieces of paper secured with wax. Attached to this beings left arm was some sort of belt fed rocket launcher, nearly a meter long itself and looking very heavy.

This giant creature carried itself like a warrior born, straight from the legends of Palaven. Pillars of martial skill and unwavering honour that served to protect the rest of his law abiding kind.

The giant stopped right in front of Quire and all he could do was look at it. His jaw hanging open and his mandibles slack.

"_Xenos."_

It wasn't the word that snapped Quire out of his awe inspired stare. He'd never heard a word like it. Nor the obvious tone of the word, full of hate and disgust. It was the pain spreading in his gut and the fact that this warriors blade was now sticking through his stomach and out his back. Quire hadn't even seen the giant move.

The last thing Quire heard was a voice yelling from his omni-tool as he fell backwards off the warriors blade, and then everything went black.

/

"Sargent Rements, your stats are dropping. What's your status?" A pause.

"Quire, you've flat lined! Report!"

Ucati stared at the blasphemous piece of xeno tech as it continued to voice its apparent dismay at its masters demise. It must be some form of vox-link.

Ucati was well versed in the enemies of mankind, yet he didn't recognise the species laying before him, its dark blue blood starting to form a small, slowly expanding pool. The language coming from the xenos vox-link was also one Ucati didn't recognise, although it somehow seemed familiar and there was no mistaking the tone in the voice.

Ucati turned from the corpse of the creature he had just slain and began to survey his surroundings, this place that the daemon fled too.

It was obviously of xenos manufacture. This place was filled with colourful walls that looked to flimsy to stand against what noble human architecture had withstood for millennia. None of the quiet power and indomitable presence that Ucati was accustom to in Gothic architecture was present here. He doubted that should the worlds of the race that crafted this place ever fall to the march of man, that none of their buildings would survive. Whereas human buildings have survived the destruction of the very planet that their foundations were layed upon to become floating fortresses or cathedrals in space, surrounded by the debris of the worlds that couldn't stand up too the forces humanity battled. From what Ucati could tell this place wasn't for Industry. It didn't have the hapless feel of the labourer about it, and unlike on Imperial worlds where the factories and machine shops would loudly and endless craft the instruments of war the soldiers of the Imperium continually required, this place was quiet. Perhaps a habitation area for the xenos elite.

Ucati looked up and saw twinkling lights above his head of other cites, and he could see nebulous clouds farther out. He was on a space station that was hidden in a nebula.

It ultimately mattered little that these xenos hid themselves. None can hide from Man. This place would eventually be found and destroyed. His cousin marines in the Deathwatch, warriors of the Ordos Xenos, would see to this places ultimate destruction eventually.

The alien was not Ucatis vocation. His was the killer of the daemonic. He was a Daemonhunter.

Ucati opened his psychic mind slightly and took in the psychic aura around him. Petty, small thoughts and trivial concerns were being projected everywhere. Such weak thoughts. The aliens here could never challenge the Imperium of Man. The battle to destroy this place would most likely be less than a foot note in Imperial history.

Ucati shifted those thoughts aside with no effort and immediately closed his mind as he realised how easily he was using his curse. The second he opened his mind to the warp his mental defences should have been bombarded by the beasts in that other realm as he tried to use some of the warps power. Yet nothing attacked his mind seeking his soul. He opened his mind again, a crack, and examined the warp around him. It was still, quiet. On every other occasion he'd used his cursed mind, he could sense the mindless turbulence of the warp. Wars on thousands of worlds in every corner of the galaxy floating in space separated by the thin vail of reality from the warp, and the warp had always been a turbulent violent sea of feelings and monsters.

Not here.

Ucati sensed the daemon, moving further away. Upon having its location Ucati closed his mind tight. The warp was, is, and always will be deceptive.

Ucati started walking towards his daemonic prey.

/

"Oh Shit! Sir come here. Captain get over here! Rements has flat-lined and we're getting no response from him!" Shouted the human lieutenant sitting at one of the consoles dedicated for communication for the c-sec officers in Tucad Ward.

"Get out of that seat!" Said the turian Captain as he marched over. The human vacated the seat and unlocked the console for the Captains use. He sat down and inputted his own codes, accessing the secure log data from Rements omni-tool. The screens before the 2 people changed and showed life statistics, and a host of files and folders detailing the history of this particular omni-tool, the captain started to got through the most recent files.

"Were you in contact when he flat-lined?" Asked the Captain.

"Yes sir. Rements had reported what sounded like a jumper. He requested medical and maintenance teams. He was responding to me confirming when he stopped, a few seconds later the vitals monitor in his omni-tool started sounding alarms and he flat-lined. Just before that I think I heard something speak. It should be in the recent comm log." Answered the Lieutenant.

"Cancel the Maintenance team and have a Investigations unit move in. They'll want as much information from that area as they can get before the Keepers get there." Ordered the Captain.

"Yes sir." Said the Lieutenant as he sat down at another console and started relaying those orders.

"I have the comm file."

"_Xenos."_ That voice sounded deep and powerful, like it belonged to a giant that always just spoke as nothing would ever be stupid enough to try and ignore or argue with it. It also sounded a little distorted, like it was coming through some other medium like speakers in a helmet.

"That doesn't sound good." Said the Lieutenant pausing at his console.

"Understatement of the year. The language is unknown, but that tone is unmistakable. This is going to be a long night. Redirect officers to that area of the Ward, and pair them up until Investigations are on site." Ordered the Captain.

"Yes sir."

/

"Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to you!" Pleaded the young Quarian as he tried to move further away from the 2 Turians and a human that circled him. As the back of his shoulders hit a wall, pain flared through him. He'd been sleeping rough in this alley when his attackers lead by their Volus leader walked into this alley and started to attack him with their pipes that they wielded like clubs. It was only through the wonders of his environmental suit that his injuries hadn't become anything life threatening and that his suit seals hadn't been breached. Yet.

"Did you hear that? _Gasp _It wants to know why? _Gasp _It's simply because you were here. _Gasp_ My original place of business was destroyed during the Geth attack, and now others are moving in on my little niche, _Gasp_ I can't have that, _Gasp _and the authorities have finally moved on to repair other areas. _Gasp_ From this back alley I'll remake my domain on the Citadel, _Gasp_ but first it needs to be tidied up."

**BOOM**

The Volus just exploded. No warning. He simply exploded. His cronies were thrown forward by the blast of his pressurised environmental suit being breached and now a large cloud of gas that made up the atmosphere on Irune was mingling with the dust that had been thrown up.

Despite being thrown forward, the Quarians attackers didn't lose their footing. They, all three turned and brandished their clubs. Inside the cloud they could make out a large shape moving, easily 2 and a half meters tall and shrouded in the dust like a spectre.

"We can't take a Krogan guys. It'll beat the living shit out of us!" Yelled the human as he turned to run. With one step the shrouded figure closed the distance and grabbed the humans whole head with one giant armoured fist. Before the man could yell or scream. The gauntlet tightened its grip and the mans head exploded like an egg shell. His body and what remained attached fell to the deck like a lifeless doll. The 2 Turians turned to run the other way and out of the now settling dust came the blunt end of a pole. It crashed into the first Taurians head, deforming it beyond recognition and sending it flying away from its body as it fell forwards. The last Taurian was the only one to get a look at their attacker. The dust had finally settled enough to allow him to see the head, shoulders and chest of this giant silvery grey armoured warrior. He only just managed to register that the Polearm this warrior was carrying, was still spinning in its arch. The blade was coming around, almost blindingly fast and cut the Turain neatly in two about his waist. He fell where he stood, the two halves of him about 20 centimetres apart from each other when they settled on the floor.

"Keelah?" The Quarian exclaimed at the carnage he had just seen in approximately 3 seconds since the Volus exploded.

The next thing he knew, the blade of the giant was stuck in his chest, impaling him to the wall.

/

"Man, that really is quite a big hole." Said Captain Saunders, mostly to himself. Saunders headed up the Investigations unit for Tucad Ward. He was the one tasked with finding out what killed Sargent Rements, and then hunting down those responsible.

"The crater is 13.5 meters in diameter Sir." Said his number 2, a young and surprisingly disciplined Asari called Dryan. The scene was covered with Saunders people and those from medical that were preforming an on-site assessment of Rements corpse.

"Any clues as to what caused this large hole?" Asked Saunders.

"Nothing remains in the crater that wasn't already part of the deck. However Sargent Cat has found 2 additional depressions in the deck in the centre of the crater that appear to be large foot prints. Their spacing and size would denote, as you would say, a humanoid of approximately 2.5 metres tall and weighing nearly 2 tonnes." Said Dryan after consulting her omni-tool for a few seconds.

"That's big. Any sightings?"

"Negative sir. Nothing like that has been reported."

"Anything in the xenobiological database for a life form meeting these height and mass requirements?"

"Several rare animals meet the height and mass requirements, although none are bipedal, and an adult Krogan in full heavy armour only weighs just under a ton and are much shorter, and not even one of them can move with that much weight."

Saunders thought for a few seconds before responding.

"Ok..." He turned and started to walk towards the small white tent that concealed Rements corpse from the public, Dryan following. "...Lets see what the Sargent can tell us..." Saunders flung open the cover to the tent in a large gesture, startling the pair of medtechs, an Asari and Turian that were examining the body. "...Talk to me."

"Death was caused by a single large stab wound to the chest approximately 15 minutes ago. Blade was 15 centimetres tall and 2 wide at its widest point. Length is indeterminate." Said the Turain still kneeling next to the corpse.

"Anyone known for using blades like that?" Asked Saunders over his shoulder. Dryan consulted her omni-tools search functions again.

"Negative sir."

"Hmmm. Remove the body and keep it on ice until this incident has been resolved."

"Yes Captain." Said the Asari. Saunders turned and left the tent, Dryan close behind.

"What about the voice?.." Asked Saunders. "...Anyway to get a tonal match to a species?"

"Negative sir. Whatever medium the assailant used distorted its voice too much for an analysis."

"The word?"

"No match to any known language. Lieutenant Tyjil, our resident comparative xeno linguist is analysing the recording now to determine if the language is a mixture, or created."

"Very well. Begin pulling in any surveillance footage for this and all surrounding areas. Get a team on it. Organise the beat officers and have them search the area in pairs using this as their starting point, enlarge the area after each section is cleared. Issue orders to remain at a distance. If this guys only got a really big knife hopefully we can talk him down at range when we have the language figured out. Lets hope this guy doesn't bump into any more people."

At that moment Saunders Omni-tool started beeping and demanding his attention. He activated it.

"Forget that last sentence, and redeploy our officers to the Format Alleys. We have additional homicides."

/

These creatures, Ucati could sense nothing of the warp in them. They were alien yes. Weak and undeserving of life yes, but the warp held no sway over them. Why would the Daemon flee here. It has no power base here. The warp was a pale image of what Ucati knew it to be, and thus the daemon would be weaker here. Ucati couldn't think of a reason that would compel his foe to come here.

So far he'd positively identified 3 different xeno races, as well as a traitor human. One of the aliens had an interesting defence mechanism. To explode when its armour was pierced. It was nothing to an Astartes, but regular Imperial Guard forces would need to be cautious when engaging and eliminate the smaller xenos at range. The xenos that appeared to be a cross between a lizards skill and an insects body was more resilient than a human, but shouldn't pose a significant problem to any Guard units. The last species he'd encountered so far was by far the weakest. It appeared to be prey for the others with little in the way of will to defend itself, although the armour it wore appeared to be on par with full Storm Trooper flak armour.

Ucati could still feel the daemon moving further away, but he could also feel its diminished connection to the warp. Ucati continued on his march, up ahead he could hear laughter, singing, drumming music. A large number of xenos and traitors. Regretfully he would have to deal with them without the use of his blessed Psycannon. The days of combat in the chaos citadel left him with few bolts remaining.

/

"Bar keep. Get us another. If I don't pass out soon there's no tip." Shouted a human at the bar in the `Window Seat Club` in Tucad Ward. This was one of the smaller night clubs on the Citadel. It was an eye shaped room with a round bar in the middle and dancing and seating on opposite sides of the bar, there were 2 exits at each end of the room at the narrowest points. Along the wall on the dancing side was a massive panoramic window stretching the entire length of the room and as high as the room offering a beautiful view of the forward sections of the Citadel as well as the Guard Fleet and the nebula beyond.

This human that paid using his diplomatic ID and dressed in smart cloths that were now very unkempt, raised his head when his drink didn't immediately appear in front of him. His eyes were involuntary drawn to the figure standing at one of the entrances. Everyone else was already looking in the giants direction and all of them were frozen in either fear or awe, the drumming music was ignored and playing to itself.

It was huge. Clad in massive silvery grey armour with golden script worked in and long pieces of paper attached with red wax. A large shield was attached to its shoulder, it looked red and white with a black splodge in the middle. It held a massive polearm in its right fist and some sort of cannon attached to its left arm. The cold blue gaze from its helmet swept the room fixing everyone in place with a stare harder than diamond.

"_Weak filth. The Emperor demands your destruction." _Its voice was rice and deep, seeming to reverberate around in its massive chest before escaping. It also sounded a little distorted, but that may just be the drink. However, its tone was unmistakable.

Some people looked about at their friends as if hoping they would understand what the giant had just said, but no one dared speak.

The armoured giant raised its free, massive left hand, and it started to glow softly as if melting.

"_Now Die!"_

The entire room was engulfed in flames in a second. The fire just shot straight out of the giants hand all the way to the far end of the room, it then started coming back, and chasing people as they ran, as if the fire were alive and hunting them. People were screaming everywhere as they were burned alive.

The man was thrown from his seat several metres by the force of the flame, he was so drunk that the sensation of his skin burning was dulled, for several seconds the pain didn't register, then he screamed in terror as the giant walked amongst the flames as if immune to the heat. The fire reflecting off its armour. It looked like a god of war walking straight out of the fires of hell. Its cold blue gaze seemingly impassive to the carnage it had just delivered in a second to dozens of innocent people.

The creature just walked past the dead and dying and calmly exited the bar on the opposite side from where he entered, leaving a fiery hell in his wake.

/

"Sir, the Window Seats been torched?" Said Dryan in disbelief, after consulting her omni-tool after it demanded her attention.

"Your sister wasn't working tonight. Was she..?" Asked Saunders, Dryan didn't answer. He put what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder. "...I'm sorry Dry. We'll get this guy. He will pay." Saunders had never been very good at this sort of thing.

"Thank you sir. You must have been working on your people skills..." Dryans omni-tool sounded again, drawing her attention as she tried to ignore the tear running down her cheek. She always tried to be so serious, despite her age. "...Sir, we have finished the visual search." Dryan brought up a holographic monitor from her omni-tool and started playing back the various records of their assailant.

"Holy shit! Look at that thing!" Said a Sargent who just happened to glance over Dryans shoulder.

"This is a private strategy meeting Sargent. Get lost." Ordered Saunders, despite the fact he and Dryan were standing in the middle of the alley where the second attack occurred and were surrounded by their subordinates. The Sargent quickly became busy else where.

"It is big though. Can you determine its height?"

"From the position of this Imager and the targets position, graphics place its height at 2.71 meters." Answered Dryan.

"That armour its wearing. It almost looks medieval. It also appears to be armed. Look at its left arm..." Said Saunders as he continued to study the image. "...must be some sort of flamethrower. Considering what happened at The Window."

"This being just fell from a height of 40 meters, his kenetic barriers should have been affected by that. Yet I can't see any sign of distortion." Said Dryan, by now the image had shown the giant exit the crater, walk over to Rements and stab him. Then start to walk off.

"Do we have visuals on the other crime scenes?"

"We don't for this alley, but I'm accessing the visuals from The Window Seat Club now." Said Dryan, her voice cracking a little but she regained her disciplined composure quickly.

This time the image showed the giant standing before the fearful crowd in the club. It said something in its language, then raised its hand, not its weapon, and fire just shot out. Chased people, burning them alive. Always quick, Dryan muted the audio before the screaming started.

"This obviously isn't some crazy gun nut or berserk Krogen. That is a soldier, a warrior even from a culture not yet encountered by a citadel race. It must be here for something..." Said Saunders, mostly too himself. "...Bring up a map and display the attack sights in chronological order." Ordered Saunders.

Dryan manipulated her omni-tool for a few seconds and then a map of the ward appeared with the attack sights labelled and time stamped.

"It appears that the being is following a straight line from the crater to the base of the Ward, from there it'll be able to reach the Presidium..." An audio prompt from her omni-tool signalled that more data was now available for the program see was running. After a second a new label and time stamp appeared forming a straight line with the others. "...another sighting sir. A resident called this in. No casualties."

"Thank goodness for that. Get SRO teams ready, we'll intercept the intruder here..." Saunders pointed at a largish open area ahead of where the giant was proceeding. "If memory serves that square has no cover in the centre and is surrounded by a waist high wall holding plants. Has lieutenant Tyjil come up with anything?"

"Nothing yet sir, his only had one word to work with. I'm transmitting the latest info to him now."

"Good job Dryan, Time till he hits the square?"

"I believe he'll be in position in 20 minutes."

/

"Confirmed, we have clearance, dock 422. Thank you Citadel Control."

"Good job Joker. Yeomen Chambers any response from the Councillor Anderson, and why are you on the bridge?"

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here sir. We have a response, the Councillor will be waiting for you on the dock. If we could nip round the corner Commander, its about Tali."

"You in trouble?"

"Mind on your job Joker. We're approaching a space station and if memory serves you've recently crashed into one."

Yeoman Chambers led the Legendary Commander Shepard away from Joker and the Navigational Bridge to the small alcove that led to the Normandys` airlock.

"What`s wrong with Tali." Said the Commander, concern easy to see in his tone and body language thanks to her training as a Counsellor.

"I've noticed changes in Talis` body language since the mission through the Omega 4 Relay. She has become lethargic, and less poised in her posture. She's either become depressed or she's become ill, and considering her suites sophistication I believe it to be the former. When I've approached her about this she become dismissive and defensive. If left unchecked this could be very damaging to her." Said Chambers in a hushed voice.

"You need not worry Kelly, did she sound depressed?"

"No sir. Despite a weakness in her voice, her tone did not match her body language."

"She has become ill. It's a private matter that I'll ask you not to pursue." Said the Commander.

"Oh! ok. Sorry sir. I didn't mean to pry. Is it safe for her? If I may ask."

"As I said Kelly, this is a private matter between me and Tali. She will be fine. We both know what we're doing. It'll just take her immune system time to adjust to me."

"Hey Shepard..!" Shouted Joker. "...We're on final approach. You'd best get ready."

"I hear you Joker. I think I hurt his feelings." Said Shepard as he began to move to the lift to get his armour and weapons. The last sentence voiced quietly to Chambers.

/

"Is everyone here?" Asked Saunders as he walked with Dryan as they both led 2 C-sec squads of Special Response Officers. All armoured with Medium Agent Armour and armed with M8 Avengers. Special Response Officers are the Tactical Elite of C-sec. All of them are ex-special forces for their respective peoples and all of them are now veterans of the Battle for the Citadel, being the only internal line of defence for the general population.

"We are sir. If this is the intercept point I'll ask that you allow me to deploy my men, respectively sir, I know what I'm doing better than you do." Said Captain Marcus, a human officer formally with the Alliance.

"Of course you do Marcus, you use to be a soldier. Just remember that I need to try and talk down this being first. If I fail then you carry out the Ward Executers order. Incapacitate or Eliminate the target."

"You need not worry sir. We're the best combatants on the Ward. If you can't talk it down, we'll take it down." Said Captain Tarcus, a Turian whos very first combat mission when he was 16 years old, was on Shanxi. His now a 46 year old combat veteran with a healthy respect for humans having fought them. He turned to his human counterpart in the other unit and they both began to discuss the best deployment for they respective squads.

"Any news from Tyjil? It'll be difficult to talk this person down if we can't speak the same language." Said Saunders to Dryan.

"Don't worry Sir. I don't think a better linguist exists on the Citadel. He'll figure it out." Answered Dryan.

"I have sir..." Dryan and Saunders turned as a Salarian ran over to them. "Pardon me sir but I thought it best to give you my report in person given what I've found, its most interesting."

"Easy Tyjil. Remember I don't like rushing." Said Saunders.

"Hmm a sexual slur springs to mind but I don't believe it to be appropriate given the current situation. The language is human. Root, English, with significant elements from French and German. Also a number of elements from over a dozen other human languages. Most surprisingly though is the apparent lingual shift that has occurred. Given recorded shifts in human languages I have determined that this language is approximately 38000 years old. Very interesting, considering that I have used current day human language forms as a base for my investigation." Finished the Salarian in his characteristic, rushed fashion.

"How's that possible? How can an alien we haven't encountered before be using a human language that isn't due to evolve for another 40000 years?" Asked Saunders.

"38000" Said Tyjil.

"You got all that from just a few sentences? Could the language have been manufactured to appear this way." Asked Dryan.

"Nearly impossible. Easy to start at end and work backwards, comparatively, than start at beginning and work forwards. Love languages."

"Although way too big, this thing could be human. The main bits are there and in proportion..." Said Saunders. "...Can we have two way communication with it?"

"Yes. A translation matrix for this new language has been uploaded to your omni-tool as we where talking." Said Tyjil. Just them Saunders omni-tool sounded signalling the end of a download.

"The plan hasn't changed. We intercept this person, talk him down or subdue him. Then take him into custody for questioning before we let the diplomats have him."

"Yes sir. We'd better hurry. At his current rate he'll be in position in 10 minutes."

/

"Your ship looks worn Commander, I noticed some heavy damage to her ventral hull. Have you been anywhere of interest?" Said Councillor Anderson as Shepard, Garrus and Tali walked down the pier towards him.

"We've been through the Omega 4 Relay." Said Tali.

"That qualifies as interesting. Are you all right Miss Rayya? You sound a bit off?"

"I'm fine Councillor, I have a minor illness, and my name is now Tali'Zorah vas Neema. My pilgrimage has been completed." Responded Tali, taking a small step closer to the Commander.

"I apologise Miss Neema. I hope you feel better soon. The Council is ready to meet with you as you requested Commander. I hope you've been able to get proof of the Reapers existence."

"Oh. We have." Said Garrus.

"There is no way that the Council can ignore this information, and I've already started gathering allies to help us drive them back when we know where they'll enter our galaxy. This isn't something I can do alone however,.." Started Shepard as he moved towards the elevator that'll take them all to the Presidium, and then Citadel Tower. "...I need the Councils diplomatic resources to unite every space-faring civilisation. Anything less than every warship in the galaxy mobilised to meet this threat, and we won't stand a chance."

/

"Sir, the target is entering the Square." Said Dryan, crouching behind the flower bed wall with Saunders and Tyjil.

"Understood. Evacuate Tyjil, and monitor the situation. Make sure the Ward Executor has all the information we have. Stay out of sight." Said Saunders. He then took a deep breath and stood up straight. The giant was already looking directly at him as it continued towards the centre of the square. Its blue lenses, cold, unwavering and unforgiving. This person was even bigger than the images and numbers led him to believe. Every step forward it took was like a thunder clap, its armour, despite having been through blood, dust and fire, still shined. As if giving off its own radiance. A large shield was attached to this beings left pauldron, displaying a red and white chequered pattern with a black whirlpool in the centre. Pieces of paper that seem randomly attached were fluttering as it walked towards Saunders, like mini cloaks and none of them looked like they'd been through fire. For a second all Saunders could do was stare in amazement and awe. Then someone punched him in the leg, he looked down and saw Dryan looking at him. He nodded and walked out to meet this giant.

Saunders manipulated his omni-tool.

"Can you understand me?" Asked Saunders. Less than a second later his omni-tool translated his speech.

"I can traitor. Your heretical xeno-tech appears to have a use." Said the giant as he came to a halt a few feet from Saunders.

"Who and what are you? Why have you come here?" Said Saunders.

"I am one of the Emperors Chosen. I come to destroy the taint of chaos, to wipe clean the crimes of the traitor, to purge the existence of the alien."

"Why? I'm no traitor, the species here are good people. I have no idea what this `chaos` is you speak of, and who's this Emperor? Does he lead your people?"

"THE EMPEROR LEADS ALL OF MANKIND..!" Said the giant, its voice not raising even a decibel but somehow sounding like an angry volcano erupting. "...HE HAS KEPT THE DEAMONS AT BAY FOR TEN MILLENNIA, HE CRAFTED MY KIND FOR THE PURPOSE OF HUNTING AND KILLING MANKINDS ENEMIES. THE TRAITOR, THE ALIEN, AND THE DEAMONIC. EVERY HUMAN OWES HIM THEIR ALLEGENCE."

"You're human..?" Said Saunders in disbelief, his curiosity overpowering the fear that nearly caused his knees to buckle. "...Humans only left earth a hundred or so years ago, and we only left Sol about 40 years ago. My imagination may be getting the best of me, but what millennium do you think it is? What's there?"

"It is the 41st millennium. There is only war."

"Tell me of the Emperor." Said Saunders as he leaned against one of the benches near the centre of the square.

"He is the greatest man to have ever lived. He is the only reason the human race still exists. He founded the Imperium of Man, he keeps the gates to hell closed. He is the only light in a dark universe."

"Wow. Sounds like a great guy."

"Do not make like of this mortal. Every human owes him everything."

"Yes. Sorry. I would like you to come with me. I have additional questions about this Imperium and the Emperor."

"No. The taint must be destroyed before it can spread."

"You have committed multiple acts of murder. You must come with me. I can let you go no further to harm others."

"Killing traitors and aliens is not murder. It is justice."

"You are surrounded and out numbered."

"Mankind is always out numbered, is always surrounded on all sides in a thousand war zones across the entire galaxy by aliens and worse that you can't even imagine. Billions have made the ultimate sacrifice to preserve the Emperors realm and they now stand with him ready for the war of the End Times. The 2 groups of traitors and xenos you have surrounding this square will not stop me."

"This doesn't have to end this way."

"The Emperor demands that it can end no other way. It is regrettable. I sense no taint in you, in any of the beings on this station, and the daemonic is my vocation, not the alien. However you will eventually fall to chaos if it is left unchecked, better I end you here than chaos take you."

Saunders looked down at the giants cannon as it clicked, Saunders can only assume the giant was priming the weapon.

"We can help you subdue this `chaos`."

"None of you have the strength of mind or will to resist. It will take you and turn you. You will be of no use to me."

"Let me move the general population from your route..." Saunders growing increasingly desperate to prevent a confrontation between the SROs and this giant, and more importantly between the unprepared general public and this giant. "..If they aren't in the way you can get to your target faster. Then we can talk."

"You may do as you wish. The Emperor however demands the destruction of the xeno. When I finish with this daemon. My attention will divert to the inhabitants of this place until I can report its location to the Inquisition. Then the Ordos Xenos will come and destroy everything. It will be as if this alien bastion never existed."

"Why? If I'm right, your Imperium doesn't exist yet. If i'm right, in your terms its only the 2nd millennium." Said Saunders, clearly exasperated.

"The Emperor demands it." Answered the giant as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A soft blue glow started to radiate from the giants bladed weapon.

Saunders turned and started to walk back to the flower bed wall, he used his omni-tool to contact Dryan.

"Begin evacuating everyone from the Ward. Draw a line from here to the base of the Ward, evacuate everyone along that line first then radiate outwards. When everyone's out seal the Ward."

"Sir? An evacuation like that will take days! There's millions of people!"

"So start now. Along that line. Get in touch with Executor Pallin, and you get as many people here to help as you need..." Saunders reached down and took his M6 Carnifax Heavy Pistol from his side. It deployed in his hand and he activated its Incinerator ammo with a flick of his thumb.

"...Make sure this soldier can't escape the Ward, and save as many as you can." Saunders closed the channel before Dryan could respond.

Saunders turned to face the giant. He was still standing in the middle of the square, unmoving and seemingly unafraid of the 20 highly trained officers, armed with assault weapons.

"Take him down!" Shouted Saunders as he lifted his weapon and fired.

/

"_**Human, you have changed nothing. You species has the attention of those infinitely your greater. That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."**_

These words boomed out in the Council Chamber in the apex of Citadel Tower as the 4 Councillors watched the 4 holographic displays floating in front of them. 3 of the screens displayed the images captured by those that engaged the human form Reaper. It now showed the Krogan, the Salarian and Shepard himself running for their lives. The 4th screen showed flight images and statistics from the Normandys` flight recorder.

Explosions were detonating all around the escaping team as they ran to rendezvous with the Normandy while staying ahead of their pursuers. Pieces of the station were falling everywhere. When Joker appeared and started firing an assault rifle, Councillor Anderson actually leaned forward a little and leaned against the podium before him. They watched in silence as Shepard leaped towards the Normandys` open hatch and was pulled inside by the Salarian. A mechanical voice counting down and Joker addressing it as EDI and telling everyone to hold on, the 3 screens from the retreating team now showing the Normandys` Navigational Bridge from 3 different perspectives. Now though the Council was focusing on the Images from the Normandys` flight recorder as it showed the ships close escape, and the Collector Base with explosions detonating across its hull and in the back ground the black hole that this base orbited. The Base finally died in a massive flash of light and an expanding fire ball that chased after the fleeing ship. They saw the Collector vessel, that they saw disabled earlier by the Normandys` new weaponary, completely destroyed by the onrushing shockwave. Just as the Normandy was about to be engulfed, it cleared the massive rings of debris and escaped into FTL.

For a few seconds after the holographic screen disappeared, no one said a word.

"How was Joker standing without his crutches and leg braces?" Asked Anderson.

"That's what your concerned about after watching that?" Asked the Salarian standing next to the former Alliance Captain.

"Advanced treatment from Cerberus helped Joker initially, then Doctor Solus. The Salarian on the footage. He took an interest in Jokers condition, amongst other things. He took it upon himself to try and cure Joker. Despite his efforts however he was only able to diminish his condition. Joker now has micro braces surgically inserted into his legs, and takes a concoction that Solus developed to enhance cell division and repair in his leg bones. Solus also rigorously runs Joker through an exercise regimen to help the natural side of managing his condition."

"That's good to hear Commander." Responded Anderson with a smile on his face.

"Can we get back to the point Anderson. Shepard has just shown us either the most disturbing truth in modern times or the best practical joke ever pulled." Said the Turian Councillor.

"You can not tell us that you still don't believe him! What does he have to do to prove himself to you that he hasn't already done." Said Tail passionately, Shepard putting a light restraining hand on her shoulder when she stepped forward.

"Shepards` actions are not in question. What he has shown us and what he has done can not be denied. However, there is still a massive amount of information for us to go through before we can make any qualified judgement..." Said the Asari Councillor, Councillor Tevos. "...You have provided , new armour, barrier and weapons technology, tactics and technical information on Collector vessels as well as a means of safe travel through the Omega 4 Relay, and possibly most importantly, technical data on this Harbinger and its kind, and information about this extinction cycle the Reapers have created. All of this is a lot of information that I and my counterparts are not experts in. It will need to be properly disseminated and analysed by professionals in what could amount to hundreds of different fields of endeavour."

"All well and good Councillor, but that doesn't mean we should remain idle until this analysis is complete. The Reapers are essentially sentient starships. We will need to meet and drive them back, in space. The Reapers reproduce once every cycle from what I can gather, using the genetic material of what they view as the race with the most potential as a base. The last Reaper created is Harbinger, using the Protheans as its base. Using the time between the extinction of the Protheans and now, and the estimated age of our galaxy, there could be as many as 264,000 Reapers, and Councillors, if you remember it took the efforts of the entire Citadel Guard Fleet and the Arcturus Fleet to destroy one Reaper. The Reapers in those numbers will outnumber the entire Citadel fleets, including fleets belonging to member races, by about 10 to 1. We need more ships." Finished Shepard, somehow remaining calm and delivering passion at the same time.

"As you say, all well and good. However a military build up on that scale even if we had the resources, will result in war long before the Reapers get here. The Terminus Systems would see it as a provocation." Said the Turian Councillor.

"That doesn't matter when measured up against Galactic Extinction. Also we need the Fleets in the Terminus Systems with us. They need to be told about the threat, as does every spacefaring civilisation..." Said Councillor Anderson. "...Shepard has already started gathering allies to this cause. The Rachni and Geth have pledged..."

"The Rachni and Geth are both hostile to the Citadel races. How can you be so naive as to think they won't turn on us." Interrupted the Salarian Councillor.

"The Geth can't be deceptive. They are honest in everything that they do. They simply don't understand how to lie, and the Geth we've fought so far are essentially a minority group of religious fanatics that have now been dealt with. The Rachni, for the moment are staying in hiding for reasons you've just validated, and according to my information the Rachni Wars was engineered by the Reapers or their Agents. They will see when the Reapers are approaching, due to having already experienced their presence during the war, and contact me. Also I've begun to open a dialogue between the Geth and the Quarians. The Geth have repaired and maintained Rannoch and other Quarian worlds in the Perseus Veil after what they call the Morning War. The Geth don't use the planets they have and they actually want the Quarians to resettle them. This would free up 2000 warships that are already proven and combat ready. We literally need every ship we can get, and I will go where ever I have to to get them."

"The Human Systems Alliance will be following Shepards` suggestions. I propose we suspend the Treaty of Farixen, or at the very least edit it to allow for the creation of new heavy warships, if needs be we can mothball them immediately until needed." Said Anderson.

"Are we sure that meeting them strength for strength is the best opti..."

"What the hell is that?" Interrupted Shepard. He was looking past the Councillors towards one of the Wards. Some sort of fire ball, had erupted in one of the wards and was expanding in a small golden ring. Shepard boldly walked round the Council podium to stand by the huge windows that offered a near total view of the entire station. Councillor Anderson left the podium and stood next too the Commander.

"Hold still for a moment Commander." Asked Anderson. He reached behind the Commander and started to adjust the sniper rifle on Shepards` back with practised ease.

"What are you doing Anderson?" Asked the Turain Councillor from his podium.

Anderson didn't answer and instead finished removing the sight from Shepards` sniper rifle. He brought it up to his eye and studied the scene.

"It appears to be dissipating, but that's still an area several hundred metres in diameter. I can also just see small explosions and flashes of light."

"Any industrial areas in that Ward that could explain this?" Asked Shepard.

"No. That's Tucad Ward, it's primarily residential with freight holding facilities at its base."

"Criminal Elements?"

"Minor. Regular drunken brawls mainly if memory serves." Answered the Salarian Councillor this time.

Anderson handed the Commander his scope back and walked back to his podium, he then started to manipulate its controls. A second later the unmistakable sound of weapons fire, explosions, and screaming filled the chamber

"Fall Back! Fall Bac AHHHH!"

"_Praise the Emperor for his sacrifice, as he endures so shall we."_

"Hold! Ready grenades!"

"_We Grey Knights are the Hammer, we slay the darkness without fear."_

"They're too slow! We need M100s and ML77s down here!"

"_Caution and secrecy are our code, watchfulness and patience are our way."_

"It doesn't have any barriers!"

"_We are spread across the Heavens, our watch is untiring and ceaseless." _

"Tarcus! Its coming your way! Move your ass!"

"_Master of all weapons are we, no defence exists against our wrath."_

/

The giant crashed through the flower bed wall like a bulldozer. It was in amongst Captain Tarcus` unit faster than any of them thought possible for something that large and heavily armoured. Its massive polearm cut into the 3 remaining men of Tarcus unit in seconds, kinetic barriers popping and failing the instant this warriors massive blade connected with the mass effect field.

This fight went badly from the get go for this pair of elite units. They opened fire on Saunders order and at first the giant didn't seem to react. After the first second though, the Officers knew something was wrong. 20 M8 assault rifles had opened fire, no armour known can stand against that much fire power being directed at it. Yet this giants did.

No mater how fast you accelerate a grain of sand it'll never breach the layers of Ceramite, Plasteel and Adamantium that make up a Grey Knights Mark 3 Tactical Dreadnought Armoured Suite. It fired off half a dozen rounds from the cannon strapped to its arm, the rounds exploding against and in some places collapsing parts of the flower bed wall. Waves of heat haze radiated from the warrior, then everyone and everything was surrounded by flames. Only those in the units with decades of hard won experience were able to react fast enough to duck back down behind the wall and even then some weren't saved from a terrible death as the force of the fire crashed straight through some sections of the wall to envelope its prey. 4 seconds after the first shots were fired and the 21 men originally arrayed against this being were reduced to 8, and now 3 more lay dead as the whole of Tarcus unit was wiped out and laying on the deck in pieces. The area surrounding the square looked like a war zone after these few seconds, all the buildings surrounding the square were burning, undoubtedly if they hadn't been evacuated they would have been filled with the bodies of dead and dying innocents. The heat given off by the flames had stirred up a slight breeze, smoke was being blown around in a small circle around the square.

"When all Flee in Hideous disarray, Strong and sound shall we stand."

"Kill this dawn thing! Get M44Cs down here!"

Yelled Marcus as he and his 4 remaining men renewed their attack with sustained bursts from their assault weapons and thrown grenades.

"Bloody battles unending constantly await us, redemption the reward for our vigilance."

The giant turned on the spot and raised his cannon equipped arm. He fired 4 shots in quick succession and the 4 remaining SR officers were thrown backwards. The force of the explosive shells detonating against the kinetic barriers of their armour sending them flying. 3 died as they smashed into the posts and buildings behind them, their kinetic barriers haven failed when the explosive shells detonated.

"No corruption shall blemish our galaxy, no immatricial fiend shall be spared."

Captain Marcus survived and was forcing himself to his feet when the giant appeared right in front of him, he lashed out with the butt of his rifle. The stock cracking as it smashed into the giants leg. The giant didn't move an inch. It was as if Marcus hadn't struck him at all. The giant lashed out with his leg and Marcus died instantly as the front of his chest collapsed. His body came to rest 15 meters from where he was kicked.

"Heavenly blessing are laid upon us, the warp is ours to tame."

The giant turned and walked over to the only c-sec officer still alive. Captain Saunders lay against the flower bed wall, although now all the flowers where burned away.

"There is much darkness awaiting us, yet the Emperor lights our path."

Saunders was badly burned, his armour was the light version of those worn by the SROs, the only reason he was still alive was because he was kneeing down changing thermal clips behind the flower bed wall when Ucatis holocaust ability ignited.

"It didn't have to be this way." Said Saunders, his voice weak, and the pain evident.

"The Emperor demands that it could be no other way. Your words have sparked concern, your comments about the Imperium and the Emperor..." The giant kneed down and reached forward, lightly putting his giant armoured finger tips against Saunders temple.

Earth was green and blue.

Mars was populated by people.

The galaxy wasn't a war zone.

The largest ship was only a few kilometres long.

Titan only had a small training base.

There were no daemons.

"Get away from him!" Shouted a shaky female voice that penetrated Ucatis` thoughts through Saunders reaction to it.

"This human loves you?" Said Ucati. He looked up at the blue alien that was pointing an M23 shakily at him. It was wearing the same type of armour as Saunders.

"I know! Get away from him!" Screamed the alien again.

"Run." Said Saunders his voice now barely a whisper.

"The Imperium has yet to be founded. The Emperor has not yet shown himself to humanity. His laws have yet to be penned. This mortal has shown me much, and it is impossible to lie to me. I will stay my wrath to your kind and the other xenos on this station, but the Daemon must be destroyed. You must not bar my way."

"We have ordered an evacuation of this ward. Leave Martin alone and I won't try to stop you." Said the blue alien.

"You saw my life? Learned about us through me? Why could I not see your life?"

The giant stood up and continued on his course. This minute of conversation and combat was no test for him. His prey was still awaiting him else where.

/

"_You would not survive even a glimpse into my life."_

"Wow." Said Garrus as he, Tali, Shepard and the Councillors listened to the C-sec comms channel.

"No kidding." Said Tali.

"Tali I need you to get back to the Normandy. Get our team together. Garrus, start tracking this person..." Shepard opened a channel to the Normandy. "...EDI take control of the Kodiak and rendezvous with Garrus. He'll brief you."

"Acknowledged Shepard."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Tali as Shepard started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm heading to Tucad Wards base. I'm going to locate this daemon."

/

_Why hasn't he shown himself. He could take the galaxy now and spare the human race countless generations of worthless and futile carnage. An unending war, resistance against the inevitable that can only end in failure. He could end that future before it happened. _

Ucati knew that the Emperor exists. He was eternally bond to the Emperor.

Soul bond.

No matter where he was he could always feel the existence of the Emperor, as he does now.

Does the Emperor even know of the future that awaits mankind? Humanity here is prosperous, he may not think his needed.

Ucati felt humanities strength through Saunders. It wasn't strength like Ucati knew it, being the hardest, being the strongest, the most ruthless, the most destructive, the most unforgiving, standing your ground regardless of the odds, killing your enemy without thought or pity.

Kindness, pity, thoughtfulness, concern, enlightenment, and all of this aimed at others. This formed the core of Saunders strength. Tenets unfamiliar to the fields of war that Ucati was trained to fight in. What kind of race would humanity be if those qualities hadn't been removed through untold millennia of unremittingly brutal warfare and the titanic pressures of the warp pressing in on the psyche of humanity.

The answer came to Ucati instantly.

The human race would be dead.

If humanity didn't change they would all die. The warp is still here. The Eldar are probably secretly watching even now. The Orks will eventually escape whatever world they are currently trapped on and war endlessly. The Tyranids would enter this galaxy. The Necrons still slumber.

And a brutalised humanity is the only hope the galaxy has of creating the utopia the Emperor envisioned.

"I must find Him." Said Ucati to himself. He gripped his Nemesis Force Halberd even harder and continued on his march towards his target. The Grey Knights still have their standing orders from the Emperor himself to combat the chaotic intrusions from the warp, that order given at their founding just before he was bound to the Golden Throne.

Ucati still had a Warp Daemon to best. He would then find the Emperor and tell him of the future that awaits the human race.

/

"What the hell is a daemon suppose to look like?" Asked Shepard to himself as he walked through the now deserted freight yards at the base of Tucad Ward. The massive Eezo Cranes and cargo containers providing good cover along the huge empty lanes that the cranes usually travel long.

Shepard had been searching these areas now for 2 hours, and apart from the lack of activity in what should be a very busy area he hadn't seen anything unusual. Although every now and then he would feel a shiver run up and down his spine, and he hadn't left this area for nearly half and hour.

"Garrus, have you reacquired the target?" Asked Shepard for the umpteenth time.

"Negative Shepard. We still haven't found him since he looked up at the shuttle." Said Garrus` disembodied voice from Shepards omni-tool.

Since the meeting with the council ended. Shepards team had split up into small groups and were also searching the freight facilities. Although Zaeed had elected to try and locate the warrior on the ground alone when Garrus lost contact with him.

"Zaeed? Any luck?" Asked Shepard.

"No sign lad. Although I've run across several people huddled in corners and scared stiff."

Shepard didn't answer. His highly developed instinctual survival mechanism was kicking in. He immediately knelt down behind cover and drew his M76 Revenant and activated the Incinerator ammo. Shepard whirled around and the barrel of his rifle smacked into the polearm of the giant standing right in front of him. He looked up at the towering creature.

"You should not be here mortal." Said the giant, its voice so strong and powerful that it took all Shepard had not to flinch as this killing machine spoke.

"I have to be here..." Said Shepard after a second as he found his own well respected voice, his death mask distorting it slightly. "...to either finish what you start or take you down if you endanger others again." Shepards voice found strength as his duty and the need to protect others over shadowed his fear and awe for the warrior standing not even a metre away.

Shepard stood from his kneeling position behind cover and the top of his head only came up to this giants chest. Just under what looked like a small hatch with a golden skull atop a stylised golden "I".

"The daemon is here..." Said the giant, it started walking away from Shepard and away from cover to the centre of the crane lanes. "...Its foul nature is brushing against my Emperor given mental defences. The anti-thesis to everything that the natural world demands is almost within my wrathful reach..." The giant stopped in the middle of the lane in plane view of anyone or anything that may be watching, it turned to regard Shepard, its twin ice cold blue lenses boring straight into the saviour of the citadel. "...I sense the core of an Inquisitor about you mortal. You have the strength, the will, and the potential for great faith. However they have yet to be forged in the fires of living nightmares, haven't been tempered in the icy waters of an uncaring universe, and they haven't been sharpened in a war that has lasted longer than memory and that reaches every star in the heavens. Faith is the greatest weapon humanity has, yours is undirected and will be easily corrupted by the daemon as he uses it to change your very core. Mine is a hammer pledged to the Emperors service and it has shattered worlds. You should leave."

"_The human thinks you mad Grey Knight, servant of an unchanging, stagnant corpse."_

The voice didn't seem to have any substance to it, and yet sounded so strong and heavy that Shepard swore he could hear the cranes and containers grown from the strain of being in that voices presence. It was genderless, monotone and yet male, female and colourful. Shepard couldn't understand how anything could sound like everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Show yourself to me daemon. We still have an unfinished war to wage."

"_Of cause champion of a corpse. You will be the first thing I alter from life into death in this place of great potential change."_

Before Shepard could even blink the daemon was standing before the Grey Knight, as the daemon called him. It was taller even than the massive armoured warrior, more than twice as high. Its body was thin and roughly humanoid, slightly hunched and covered in blue feathers and wearing a plain, unadorned white robe. Its head was that of a bird atop a long neck with a large yellow beak and completely black eyes. Sprouting from this things back was a pair of massive wings spread out and reaching a diameter of at least 15 metres. In one of its clawed hands it held a staff that appeared to be made of nothing but wood, a large open book was secured to it with rope. It seemed to radiate menace, and as Shepard watched tendrils of energy started to play across the beings wings and its body. Shepard didn't know any of the colours that he saw flickering, and it hurt his head to look upon them.

Explosions started to play across the daemons body, Shepard looked round at the Grey Knight and saw him charging the daemon. The cannon strapped to his left arm firing a constant stream of shells and was a booming contrast to its silent master.

The daemon didn't seem too badly effected by the powerful explosives being fired upon it, it raised its free clawed hand and lightening jumped from its palm heading straight for the silvery grey warrior. He battered the first strike away with the glowing blue blade of his polearm, the second however caught him square in the chest and the 2 ton giant went flying through the air. He rolled and bounced when he hit the deck 50 metres later and finally crashed straight into a cargo container, completely deforming it and smashing whatever was inside to pieces with the violence and mass of his passage.

The daemon seemed to summon itself and the lightening playing across it body intensified, covering its entire frame. A second later this energy was directed at the container that the Grey Knight flew into. The force of its passage blinding Shepard for a second and knocking him backwards against the containers he was stood near. The decking started to shake and fire roared from the gaping hole in the container and met the onrushing stream of maddening energy. Energy and flames battled before Shepards eyes stopping each other dead. Shepard looked over at the cargo container that housed the Grey Knight. The container was turning molten and running along the deck in rivers of burning metal. Everything it flowed into caught fire and that fire was quickly spreading. Standing in the centre was the Grey Knight, surrounded in flames and smoke and molten metal. He was positioned as if he was holding back some great force, legs braced, torso tilted forward. His right hand holding onto his polearm with its massive blade buried in the deck and his free hand facing the daemon, an unending torrent of fire spewing forth from his palm. The intense heat trigged a weather warning on Shepards omni-tool, strong winds started to blow around the Grey Knight forming a small hurricane, that somehow didn't effect this conjured fire the Knight called into service.

If Shepard thought the Grey Knight was awe inspiring before, his mouth was hanging open gob smacked now. The flames were shinning off his armour, giving the silvery grey warrior a golden glow, the pieces of paper that were fixed to his armour were fluttering crazily with the intense wind and the lenses in his helmet seemed to become harder, turning a darker shade of blue and locked onto the daemon unwaveringly.

"You should have stayed in our world daemon. The veil of reality is still strong here. Your Masters must have decided that you are no longer of use in their great game. Regardless of your apparent uselessness, everything in me screams for your destruction. For we are Mankinds divine blade."

The Grey Knight took a step forward and the shaking of the station intensified.

"_Shepard! Shepard can you hear me?" _Shouted Shepards omni-tool using Talis` voice.

"I hear you Tali, are you alright?" Shouted Shepard so that his omni-tool could pick up his voice over the din of clashing energies.

"_Am I alright! EDI tells me you`re in the centre of whatevers causing the entire station to shake and you ask if I'm alright! C-sec is evacuating the station. The control unit in the Council Chamber has activated and is delivering structural integrity warnings. What`s going on?"_ Asked Tali, clearly worried.

"The Grey Knight has found his daemon and the 2 of them are battling each other. This makes the fight between Samara and Morinth look like an arm wrestling match between pre-teens. Its unbelievable. Get our team together and hold position half a kilometre from my position. I'll be remaining to observe."

"_Copy that Shepard. You'd better be careful."_

The Grey Knight had continued to take steps forward as Shepard informed Tali briefly about the situation. Shockwaves were now pounding outwards from where the energy and fire met and battled, these shockwaves caused the containers around Shepard to jump backwards away from the fight and Shepard himself to almost loss his footing. Every step the Grey Knight took coincided with a shockwave from the maelstrom of flames and energy.

Shepard linked his omni-tool to that belonging to Mordin and he started to take readings, the dedicated analysis gear in Mordins omni-tool might be able to help Shepard understand what was going on. He had no clue how what he was seeing could possibly be.

A massive explosion threw Shepard and every container surrounding the combatants outwards for hundreds of metres. Shepard lost consciousness when he landed. The last thing he saw before blackness took him was the giant and his daemonic enemy clashing in close combat. Wooden staff and metal polearm generating sparks off each other as they collided.

/

"Have up link from Shepards omni-tool. Impossible readings. Shepard is unconscious." Said Mordin in a rushed manor. His eyes not lifting up from his omni-tool as it continued to receive readings from Shepards own.

"What!" Yelled Tali, just before she started running towards Shepards position. Every so often nearly losing her balance as the massive station continued to shake.

"Wait Tali!" Shouted Garrus as he ran off in pursuit.

"Dawn it. Grunt and Mordin, get after them and help recover Shepard. Everyone else provide cover for them but do not open fire unless you have too." Ordered Lawson as she drew her M9 Tempest and moving off after Garrus and Tali. The other members of Shepards team drew their own weapons and followed in a slight crescent formation being more cautious with their footing than Tali and Garrus. Looking for the best positions for their preferred weapons.

"Miranda, where's Shepard? I need to talk to him right now." Shouted Joker over the teams com-link.

"He maybe down, we're moving in on him to assist. What's wrong?"

"What do you think? The station is shaking and the mooring arms are only designed to hold us in position, not drag us around. Some other vessels have already come lose and are drifting towards the wards. I need to get the Normandy clear before we take any damage." Said Joker.

"Then get the ship clear." Said Miranda as she continued to move up to cover Tali and Garrus with the rest of the team.

"I'm trying, but the local controls and the airlocks aren't working. I need some one to get up here and free the ship from the outside."

"Very well have EDI pick me up with the kodiak. I'll free the ship and then join you. Do what you can to keep the ship intact."

"Copy that."

"Garrus, its Miranda. I'm needed on the Normandy. Take charge here." Said Miranda after she changed comms channels.

"Copy that. We've reached Shepard. His alive."

/

"Wow. That looks like one hell of a good fight." Said Grunt as he saw the station shaking combat for the first time.

"Not even you could possibly want to get caught up in that!" Said Tali as she knelt beside Shepard with Mordin scanning him with his omni-tool.

"Hmm. Concussion, and several broken ribs. Luckily none are intruding into vital organs. Appears armour is already reacting to the damage."

Another massive explosion originating from the combatants knocked Garrus and Grunt over, and nearly did the same to Tali and Mordin. The containers around them jumped another few feet.

"We need to get him into cover. Grunt help me move him." Said Garrus as he picked himself up off the deck.

"The structural integrity of this ward is failing, we need to get him back to the Normandy." Said Tali.

"Lets just get away from these 2 first. We'll head back to the Normandy when the Kodiak returns from dropping off Lawson." Said Garrus as Grunt grabbed Shepards collar and started to unceremoniously drag Shepard away from the battle ground.

"Be careful you Bosh`tet!"

/

Ucati was vaguely aware that a number of xenos had removed the unconscious form of the mortal he en-counted before this contest with the daemon began. Astonishingly, Ucati was holding his own. He wasn't delusional enough to think that he was a challenge to the Daemon. Ucatis` skills paled in comparison to the champions of his chapter, and to the heroes of the Ordo Malleus. Names that have saved the Imperium countless times and yet will never be known.

The still strong barriers of reality that kept the warp at bay had weakened this greater daemon of chaos to the point that Ucati himself, and unsupported could combat it on equal terms.

The blasphemous staff and the holy halberd clashed again and again in swirling arches that no other type of being could see, let alone ever hope to match. Each impact of these potent weapons released unbelievable amounts of pent up psychic energy that was slowly taking its toll on this xenos construction that they duelled upon. Ucati could feel the movement of this platform with his supernatural senses.

It mattered little that this place maybe destroyed as a result of this contest. His one and only priority at the moment was the destruction of the murderous mass of warp given form.

The two of them kept fighting. Hour upon hour. Anyone that got close, retreated after just a few moments in the presence of the maddening energies being unleashed. Sub-consciously sensing and retreating from not the duel in the physical world, but the war between psychic energies that their sight and hearing couldn't detect.

In a blinding explosion of energy, and some unspoken agreement between combatants, the Grey Knight and daemon launched themselves away from each other and came to rest 20 meters apart.

After hours of feverish activity in the pursuit of destroying each other, the 2 supernatural foes could finally see what their efforts had brought them.

The Daemons once perfect blue plumage was now ruffled and in some places missing. Cuts and stab wounds were bleeding out warp stuff. It floating out of the holes in this creatures skin like steam escaping a broken pipe, any mortal looking would have fallen dead from the sight. The daemons robes were shredded, one of its wings was broken, and a piece of its large yellow beak had been smashed. Its staff however remained completely unblemished, despite repeated strikes from the Grey Knights Nemesis Force Halberd.

The Emperors Chosen also looked like he had been through a titanic struggle, which he had.

Seals all over his Terminator armour were breached and blood was pouring out, an impossible amount of blood. The solid plates of the suite were cracked everywhere, and the left pauldron was missing, shattered and the few remaining pieces were scattered across the deck, the missing pauldron revealed the robust technology beneath that enhanced the strength of the Astartes still further than what they had already been enhanced by the augmentation required to become Astartes. The Psycannon was wrecked, a blast from the daemon fusing the holy and ancient weapon into a slab of worthless metal, the Halberd was scratched but still holding together as the characteristic weapon of the Grey Knights should. The only area untouched was the small hatch on Ucatis chest that housed his copy of the Liber Daemonicum, the sacred rights of battle for all Grey Knights. For as long as he was able Ucati would never allow the daemon to defile the holy tome.

Surrounding the two combatants was the debris from their contest. All the containers surrounding them had been smashed to nothing by the hours of psychic shockwaves that repeatedly smashed into them. Scorch marks and fire was burning all around from where the daemon tried to bring his potent ranged abilities to bare, and when Ucati used his Holocaust ability. This place that usually sees nothing but hard work, now resembled the world as Ucati knows it. A war zone.

"_Power and brute strength means nothing when everything changes."_

The floor began to ripple, like the surface of a pond. Girders, pipe, wires, everything that made up the utilities that serviced Tucad Ward erupted from the floor. Smashing the deck to pieces. The materiel shifted, and changed and took on an appearance not unlike the lizard like skin of the Greater Daemons arms and legs. At their tips, these tendrils formed large spikes and in their hundreds they danced around the daemon, waiting for its order to strike. Ucati felt the deck move differently as these tendrils erupted from the deck. It would appear that this platform just lost the battle to remain part of the rest of the station.

"_Change doesn't require the warp. The warp is just a catalyst."_

As one, the hundreds of spike tipped tendrils shot straight at Ucati.

He braced, and gripped his Halberd tighter.

/

"Oww." Groaned Shepard as he lifted his head slightly off the bed he was laying on in the medical bay on the Normandy.

"Doctor Chakwas, his waking up." Shepards` eyes immediately opened and locked onto Talis faceplate when he heard her familiar voice. He also now registered a light pressure on his arm with the distinct shape of 3 digits.

"Hi Tali." He reached over and took her hand as he tried to sit up again. Half way there and the hatch to the medi bay opened and in walked his team, minus one that was still laying in her coffin in the cargo deck.

"How do you feel Commander?" Asked Chakwas as she left her desk.

"My head and side hurts, and I can understand that, but my neck also hurts in an odd way."

"Its your own fault Shepard. Your necks not strong enough." Said Grunt.

"This Bosh`tet dragged you around like a sack of those vegetables shaped like asteroids I've seen Sargent Garden with."

A confused expression crossed Shepards face.

"I believe she's referring to Potatoes Shepard." Said Samara.

"Oh. What's our status. Last thing I remember is the Grey Knight and that creature attacking each other."

"That battle has continued Commander. Tucad Ward has suffered extensive damage and has broken away from the rest of the station in the last few minutes. A fleet of Keeper vessels hidden on the outer hull of the ward have begun moving the ward arm back into position. The Normandy is holding a relative position to the Presidium. We've been trying to make sense of what we've been seeing down on the ward." Answered Miranda.

"Its incredible Shepard. Energy like I've never imagined. Already crashed lab computers twice trying to analysis it." Commented Mordin.

"Can he leave here Doctor. He may have some ideas about what to do?" Asked Jacob.

"You can leave Commander..." Said Chakwas, addressing Shepard. "...However, I will not allow you to leave the ship for a few days, and I suggest you walk instead of jog everywhere."

"Aye Doctor. How long was I out?"

"3.4 hours Shepard Commander."

"Right. Lets get up to the Comms Room, have a look at what's going on."

Shepard slowly hopped off the bed and started walking towards the hatch and the elevator that would take them to the command areas of the ship.

Shepard walked into the Comms Room through the CIC, acknowledging the concern of his crew as he walked past.

"EDI, give me an image of the combat area."

"Yes Shepard."

A holographic image appeared floating above the table depicting what was left of the freight facilities in Tucad Ward.

"I don't understand what I'm seeing. What's that twisting mass? Looks like spaghetti." Asked Shepard.

"Unknown Shepard. It seems that this mass appeared in between the time we left here to greet you waking and now." Answered Thane.

"Zoom in EDI. See if you can pick out the Grey Knight." Asked Shepard.

"Acknowledged Shepard."

"Oh my god." Gasp the usually unflappable Miranda. Most of the rest of the squad reacted in a similar way.

"Looks like that Knight lost." Said Grunt.

The holographic display showed the warrior being held up in the air by dozens of, what Shepard could only describe as tendrils, penetrating his chest, arms and legs. In between the waving tendrils, Shepard could see a slowly expanding dark red mass. Every few seconds Shepard would notice the warrior still moving. He was still holding tightly to its polearm in his right fist.

"His still alive." Said Grunt, approvingly.

"I have located the other combatant Shepard." Said EDI.

"Show us."

The image shifted slightly, and everyone gripped the sides of their heads as disabling pain flared through their heads. From what they saw, the daemon was no longer interested in the Grey Knight. Its attention had re-focus to the rest of the ward. That was all their minds could bare to register.

"Zoom out EDI..." Gasp Shepard. The image changed again showing a larger area. The pain left with the image no longer showing the daemon. "...its diverted its attention. Looking back down the length of the Ward. Show us the outer edges of the affected area."

The image shifted again to a distance of a kilometre away from the daemon. Its tendrils were here also. Darting around. Crashing through buildings, vehicles, and people. Hundreds were being held in the air by tendrils that stabbed through an arm or a leg.

"Sweet Jesus. Those people are moving. They're still alive." Exclaimed Jacob.

"We can't let this continue. The Grey Knight failed. It now falls to us. Garrus, get down to the Main Battery and prep the Thanix..." Shepard adjusted a control at the head of the table to issue Joker with his orders. "...Joker, adjust position for a strike at the Tucad Ward freight facilities. Warn other ships to remain out of our firing line."

"Will do Commander."

"EDI, where is the Council?" Asked Shepad.

"The Council has been evacuated to the Turain Dreadnought, Pillar of Palaven as per citadel emergency procedures. The Pillar of Palaven is the current flagship of the Turain fleet and current base ship for the Citadel Guard Fleet."

"Thank you EDI. Establish contact and make a request for me to speak to the council. I think it best I ask permission before firing on the Citadel."

/

"As you can imagine Shepard we have a lot going on right now. What is it?" Demanded the holographic representation of the Turain Councillor being projected in the comms rooms.

"I've located the Daemon, as the Grey Knight called it, and have positioned the Normandy to fire upon its position. Since I'll be firing on the Citadel I thought it bast I contact you first too let you know."

"Can you fill us in Shepard. We've been trying to monitor the situation from here but anyone who looks at that creature even through a monitor is beset by crippling pain. Whereas you have been to the Ward and seen first hand what`s been going on." Asked the Asari Councillor standing beside her fellow council members.

"From what we heard from the C-sec comms channel in the council chamber and first hand experience in the ward, I'd say that these beings were brought here somehow from the distant future. The Grey Knight, is an augmented human that fights for a human empire and that this daemon is one of mankinds` foes. Both are obviously extremely powerful, possessing abilities that dwarf even the most potent biotic talents I've ever witnessed. The damage they accidentally caused to the citadel while fighting each other is a testament to that. I believe that even an M920 wouldn't be enough to kill these beings. At higher power settings for the electromagnetic field and a lower mass cartridge, the cannon on the Normandy should be able to target the daemon and destroy it with acceptable damage caused to the Ward localized in a single area. I ask that you allow me to continue, and I ask that you make your decision fast. The Daemon has turned its attention to the Wards general population."

"Yes. Those tendrils we have been able to monitor. However, firing upon the Ward must always be a last resort. If the Ward were accidentally destroyed, it could never be replaced. We have all seen the potency of the Normandys` weapons." Said the Salarain Councillor.

"I can understand that Councillor, but a ground assault in any form will fail. The only being with a chance of killing this thing was the Grey Knight, and he failed. The only chance of us killing it is with ship mounted heavy weaponry, and if the Grey Knight was right about this creature. The longer we wait, there maybe an army of converted innocents down there that will eventually swarm the rest of the station." Warned Shepard.

"Very well..." Said Anderson. "...Take the shot."

"Now wait a moment Anderson..." Started the Turain councillor.

"Thank you sir..." Interrupted Shepard, adjusting a control on the table in the comms room he was standing in. The holograghic representations of the Council were all looking at him when Shepard looked back up at them. 3 with concerned and worried expressions, 1 stern and resolute. "...Garrus. Fire!"

"Firing."

/

_I must not fail._

_The Emperor commands it._

_I must not fail._

_He must be warned of mankinds future._

These and other thoughts kept running around in Ucatis head as he continued to drip vital fluids on the deck of this xeno station while being suspended off the deck by dozens of tendrils penetrating his Emperor given flesh. He had continued to resist as best he could from this position. His right hand was constantly moving about his wrist, trying to bring his halberds blade against these tendrils. As yet to no avail.

His anger and his frustration was reaching a boiling point inside his head. He was helpless, the xenos and humans on this station defenceless against the daemon. He had failed the Emperor completely. He glorious domain will be cast down by that thing before its even been built.

Fresh rage flashed inside him at that thought. New energy flowed through him from his soul and yet somewhere else. Adding to the rage and anger and frustration.

It boiled inside him, and it erupted through his flesh. It burned the tendrils inside his skin and armour, Ucati felt them dissolve into nothing. He fell 20 meters and landed silently and heavily on the deck. No war cries or yells of rage escaped his lips as he released himself and fell to the deck. Lesser Space Marines voice their strength and power as they do what the Emperors gifts have allowed them to do. The Grey Knights are silent hunters, a necessary trite in the dark places that they must walk. The feelings of a Grey Knight burn in their chest just like every other space Marine but allowing their emotions to flow too freely even in speaking is too dangerous for them.

Ucati slowly picked himself up off the deck, blood pouring out of him. If he stayed still the Larraman cells in his blood would stop the bleeding and begin the healing process, but his prey was so close and still wounded. This maybe his only chance to end it, if he could get close enough in his pitiful and near death state.

The daemon was standing still facing the way Ucati had come. The now thousands of tendrils constantly shifting, Ucati could hear screams of the xenos and humans that these tendrils attacked, could hear the smashing and crashing of buildings collapsing when the intruding tendrils push these weak structures beyond their already pitiful limits.

Step after agonising step, Ucati drew closer to is target. His pace unsteady and his course swaying slightly from side to side. The only constant in Ucatis` form was his right fist and the halberd held in that fist.

Ucati was now only a few metres away and still the daemon paid him no heed.

Ucati summoned himself for one last strike. He knew that he was going to die very shortly, something inside him told him that the last few seconds of his life was ticking away, but not from his wounds.

With one swift and precise strike, the halberd took the daemons left leg clean off at the knee and the daemon began to fall, a confused, not a pained expression registered on its features. As the daemon fell Ucati thrust forward and stabbed the daemon through its back, grabbed the back of its head and knelled on its back as the creature landed on its front. It was now immobilised and couldn't move.

He smacked the daemons head into the deck and started to pound it repeatedly with his left fist over and over as the daemon weakly tried to lift itself up, all of Ucatis` rage and hate went into every punch.

Ucati never noticed his surroundings glowing blue briefly.

The last thing Ucati saw was his fist finally smashing the daemons head wide open.


End file.
